


and alderaan's not far away

by rainbowagnes



Series: Cisma [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alderaan, Gen, Leia Organa sees Alderaan while organising the mission to save the galaxy from Starkiller base, and she remembers the best Space Parents (tm) in the galaxy, my Leia Organa feels, tw mention of genocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowagnes/pseuds/rainbowagnes
Summary: No one knows who first gave the beings of the galaxy the ability to travel faster than light. Some say some brilliant scientist whose name has faded to history. Others a primordial race of creature, more brilliant and sophisticated than any who have come after. Others, God themself.All Leia Organa knows when she looks out at the endless void is whoever did must have been, by choice or not, unimaginably cruel.------Thirty three years later, Leia Organa watches Alderaan.





	and alderaan's not far away

No one knows who first gave the beings of the galaxy the ability to travel faster than light. Some say some brilliant scientist whose name has faded to history. Others a primordial race of creature, more brilliant and sophisticated than any who have come after. Others, God themself. 

All Leia Organa knows when she looks out at the endless void is whoever did must have been, by choice or not, unimaginably cruel. 

Here she is, aging, her hair streaking with silver, her mind growing sharper with the wisdom of time. She’s older now than her parents ever were, her son older than the teenager her parents left behind. 

(Is she wiser? She thinks of her father, calmly resolving conflicts in Alderaan’s streets, brokering treaties and ending rivalries, or her mother standing calmly before the war council, planting the seeds and watering the roots of the tender sapling of the rebellion. She thinks of them, and she thinks, Not yet. Never.) 

Yet here she is with her eyes inches from the glass of the war ship, among all the stars in the sky. And there, a blooming point of light in the far distance, is the end of the planet that was everything in the world to her. There is the explosion. (You can see the mottled yellow-brown tops of the mushroom clouds with a telescope, she found out when she was far too young. It almost looked like the bubbled-over top of her Mama’s cheese bread.)

She knows that if she were to take a ship there, right now, there would be nothing but a cloud of frozen dust. Remains. Not even dirt or bones or any of the things that typically mark the end, because the weapon the man who is genetically her father used was an entirely different level of abomination. 

(Some on Alderaan believed the soul returned to the land it once walked after death. Where are they now?) 

And yet here her sun is. With a weapon that destroys star systems two at a time. One in a fiery blaze and one in a heat death that freezes everything from the loss of a sun. Here she is a last ditch attempt to pull the pieces of the galaxy back together. 

Finn walks up and joins her at the window. A young man with a good soul, The Force tumbling in and around him like the currents on Alderaan’s seas. Leia knows. She wants to tell him I’m sorry, express the magnitude of sorrow at what damage her family has caused to this galaxy. (There are many days when Leia thinks the galaxy would be better off without them entirely.) So many families ripped apart, children with their childhoods taken away. 

“Where’s that?” 

Finn reaches out and taps the glass, right above the tiny golden bead of Alderaan.

“Alderaan. It’s not so far away.”

**Author's Note:**

> what r emotions certainly not the reason I'm crying rn
> 
> I'm running a "send me the title of a fic and I'll try to write it" thing rn so like, send 'em in babes!!! 
> 
> thanks for reading


End file.
